Torn
by supersweetp
Summary: Melissa Rose Carter was a regular girl with a regular life. What happens when she get mixed into the bad boy Aiden Roberts life? Will she survive into the life of partying and drinking or will she start to fade away unhappy and despaired. You never know to expect because there just might be a little twist along the way. Hang in tight because you're in for a hell of a ride!


It all started on October 10th where I was in the cafeteria eating lunch. sitting side by side, was my best friend just talking, all of a sudden we hear silence run through the room. Entering through the doors was the was Aiden Roberts; other known as the school's bad boy, walks in likes there is not a care in the world, goes to one of the tables in the middle and stands up. then all of a sudden he shouts

"Party at my house! Everyone invited!" after that everyone cheered and he left with his little posse containing your regular jocks, cheerleaders, and sluts who wear clothes that barely covers their ass.

"Melissa! We have to go to that party!" Says my best friend Ariana

"Why?! I mean its just a crowded place full of sweaty drunk people who have nothing else better to do with their lives and vomit. Ugh!" I complain

"Come on! Its like_ the_ party of the year and _everybody_ is going." she says emphasizing the words the and everybody.

"You know its not my kind of thing, but if it will make you shut up, then fine, I'll go."

"YEESS! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Love you so much!"

"Sure you do." I say and got up to throw away my garbage from lunch.

She then follows and we then walk back to class. Sigh. This is school for you. Anyway, we make it to class which happened to be English and luckily I had it with Ariana but unfortunately I also had it with Mr. Bad Boy. As we walk in the teacher, Ms. Bowen greets us and tells us to have a seat. Out of all the teachers, she is my favourite.

When everyone is finally present, we then start the lesson. Apparently Ms. Bowen had us watch some short movie thing so while its playing Ariana is texting away on her phone while I'm just doodling on my notebook. Aiden is currently at the back and of course is surrounded by girls. Ms. Bowen doesn't take notice and she just continue to mark sheets at her desk. I looked at the clock sigh, half an hour to go. Yay! Not. Well I didn't get introduce myself properly. My name is Melissa Rose Carter" I know cliché name right, and I live with my parents. I am an only child but is okay with that fact because I have Ariana as a sister. I have known her for about 5 years now and I'm glad I've met her. we tell each other everything and she's my one and only and I don't know what I would do without her. I am 17 years young turning 18 in about 5-6 months. Almost an adult. Almost.

Back to the present-the movie just finished and the lights are flipped back on . I turn my head and see Aiden making out with some blond chick, wearing a tube top and a very, very, VERY short skirt and caked on make up with heels high as I don't know what.

That's probably his girl of the week. Yes girl of the week or day, which ever one fits. The more girls he takes, the more they get worse as in clothes wise. What else can I say about him. At times he can be a nice guy, but remember the key word, MAY. I mean I dropped my textbook when I was walking in the hallway and it just so happened to land right in front of him, but he picked it up and handed it to me with a smile, a real smile. I blushed and walked away.

I shake my head at my thoughts and pack up ready to go to my next class. the bell rings and I say my goodbyes as I have Science and she has Math, and walk down the hallway to my next class. This time we did the regular routine and class actually went by fast. Before I knew it, me and Ariana were headed to my car.

As we drove home, we chatted about many things before we reached my house. I parked the car and headed inside. my mom greeted us by the door, and we headed to the kitchen for a snack. After we ate, Ariana dragged me upstairs to my room.

"Melissa, hang in tight because you're in for a hell of a ride."

I groaned. What did I get myself into?


End file.
